True Friend
by UchihaSkye
Summary: A songfic about Sakura and Ino and their friendship. Sasuke leaves and Sakura is heartbroken, so Ino tries to help her cheer up. R & R please. Sakura and Ino will always be true friends no matter what happens.


This is a tribute to my best friend in the whole world, Jenny! This song fits her and I perfectly! So this is for you, Jenny! It's about Ino and Sakura and their friendship. It takes place after Sasuke left. This song is called: True Friend by: Miley Cryus.

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto, the Naruto characters, or the song.

Ino saw Sakura sitting on a bench, and for some reason she looked sad, Ino wanted to help her life long rival and best friend.

"Sakura?" Ino asked her.

"What do you want, Ino?" Sakura replied with her head buried in her arms.

**We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around**

"Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Ino asked her as she walked over to Sakura and sat down on the bench.

"No, now go away." Sakura said.

"Come on, you can tell me. Now wh-" Ino started to say.

"No! I said go away!" Sakura yelled while looking up with a tear stained face.

"You know what, forehead? I don't think I will. Just tell me whats wrong." Ino said while standing her ground.

**You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground**

"No, Ino pig! Its not your problem! Now just please go away." Sakura yelled and then her voice dropped.

"I can't do that. Now tell me whats wrong before you cause a scence." Ino said to Sakura while looking around at the villages that were looking at them.

"Fine." Was all Sakura said as she wiped off her tear stained face and got up from the bench.

A little while later…

They were both sitting in the fields were they had first met when they were childern.

**You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend**

"Now tell me. Whats wrong?" Ino asked seriously while looking at Sakura in the eyes.

"Well you see ever since Sas-" She started to say but then stopped abruptly when she was about to say Sasuke's name.

"It's okay. You can say his name." Ino told her after she stopped.

"I know, but when I do my heart hurts. It feels like there's a hole in my heart and it gets bigger whenever I think or talk about him." Sakura said sadly.

**You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found**

"Cheer up, girl! He'll come back, and if he dosen't then we'll just have to go and get him!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Your right. Thanks, Ino. Ever since Sasuke left the village I've been getting sadder and sadder everyday just thinking about him, so has Naruto." Sakura said while looking at Ino.

"Yeah I noticed. He's been training nonstop, Kakashi sensei actually had to get one of the medic ninja to give him a shot to make him calm down and sleep because he hasn't slept since Sasuke left." Ino said.

"Poor Naruto…" Sakura said sadly as she started thinking about what he went through when he was brought back without Sasuke when they fought at the Final Valley.

**A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again**

"Yeah, but right now we need to cheer you up so come on." Ino said as she got up.

"No thanks, Ino. I don't feel like going anywhere right now, maybe later." Sakura said while looking at the ground.

"No. I'm taking you somewhere. So get up before I make you." Ino threatened while looking down at her life long rival and best friend.

**True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in**

Sakura didn't reply so Ino pulled her up until she was standing on her feet.

"Hey!" Sakura protested.

"Relax, I'm going to take you where you won't be sad. In fact we're going to do something that good girls would never do." Ino said while taking Sakura by the hand and they started walking together.

"Good girls? Hah, Ino you're hardly a good girl. In fact if I recall you've never been a good girl." Sakura said and then she laughed.

**A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end**

"Whatever, forehead. Lets go and be bad girls!" Ino said loudly while smiling.

Then they started running together and laughing and having a good time.

It's been a while since I had such a good time like this Sakura thought while laughing.

Maybe we can be best friends again like we used to before we became rivals, and maybe even true friends Sakura thought while smiling at Ino.

**Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend**

**You're a true friend**

**You're a true friend**

Well how did you like it? The song seems to fit them perfectly! I really hope that at the end of the series they will become best friends again. R & R please. **  
**


End file.
